Tal como debe ser
by GreatUjioman
Summary: Cuando Adrien confiesa sus sentimientos a Ladybug, se ven envueltos en una situación en la que nunca habían reparado.


_Hola, gracias por todos vuestros comentarios y follows. Por desgracia el sistema de reviews no funciona y no he podido leer ni la mitad. Estoy muy contento con este recibimiento (que me ha pillado un poco de sorpresa, la verdad), y acepto ese Brohoof. Temo también decepcionar a quienes esperáis una continuación, no pensé esta historia para que tuviera secuelas, sino para explorar en cierta manera la situación que en ella se describe, así que prefiero dejarla tal y como está (a excepción de un par de errores gramaticales que me han dado ganas de cortarme las manos, así que los he corregido)._

 _De nuevo, muchas gracias._

* * *

El aire fresco y la fina llovizna de la noche parisina golpeaban su cara, pero Ladybug tenía la sensación de que hacía mucho calor. Ella no lo sabía, pero Adrien sentía lo mismo, aferrado a su cintura mientras atravesaban el cielo entre largos balanceos del yoyó. Ella no podía parar de pensar en la suerte que había tenido cuando un joven envidioso había sido poseído con el afán de arrebatarle al rubio parte de su fama y su éxito. El combate no había demasiado complicado, pero Chat Noir se había comportado de manera especialmente extraña, más desagradable y agresivo, así que en cierta manera se había alegrado cuando se había ido a toda prisa, pese a que le preocupaba, más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir, si le podía pasar algo.

Había tenido un momento de pánico cuando había perdido de vista a Adrien, que había sido el objetivo principal del enemigo, pero resultaba que se había escondido durante toda la pelea, y estaba bien. Ella se ofreció a llevarle hasta su casa, y él aceptó de buena gana. Ahora viajaban de edificio en edificio, dando un enorme rodeo del que ambos eran conscientes, pero que ninguno quería señalar. A la heroína le temblaban las piernas, y temía que el momento en que se posaran cayera de rodillas ante él. El muchacho se aferraba fuertemente, con el corazón latiendo a un ritmo que creía imposible y una presión en la boca del estómago que apenas le permitía hablar, y se lamentó enormemente cuando divisó la ventana abierta de su gran habitación.

Ladybug aterrizó en el interior de la casa con más firmeza de la que había previsto, cargando al rubio en los brazos, mirándole a los ojos con cara de atontada. Él se sujetaba al cuello de la heroína, también observándola con emoción, hasta que ambos se sintieron de pronto avergonzados por la situación y se separaron con velocidad y torpeza.

– Bueno, pues supongo que, ya, esto, estás aquí, y yo... bueno, te he traído, a tu casa. Esta es tu casa – balbuceó ella con cierto tartamudeo.

– Sí – respondió él, rascándose la nuca de nerviosismo –. Gracias por el viaje, ha sido... intenso.

– Sí, intenso y maravilloso. ¡Digo! Que es una maravilla pasear por la ciudad contigo. ¡Quiero decir! Debería irme...

– ¡Ladybug! – la llamó él con urgencia cuando ella estaba a punto de saltar por la ventana. Ella se giró para verle ruborizado, intentando decir algo, cerrando el puño e inspirando fuerte – Gracias por salvarme.

– Es siempre un placer – contestó ella sonriendo, moviendo la mano para quitarle importancia. Un segundo después su corazón batió el record de pulsaciones por segundo que jamás había sentido, cuando el muchacho se abalanzó sobre ella y la abrazó.

– ¡Ladybug! Yo... siempre he querido decirte que... Estoy enamorado de ti.

El tiempo se paró para ella. Estaba paralizada, incapaz de reaccionar, su cerebro se había desconectado de su cuerpo. Empezó a temblar, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, pero sin llegar a ver lo que tenía delante, hasta que él se separó y su rostro entró en su campo de visión. Ella le miró, sin llegar a creer que esto estuviera sucediendo.

– Ya se que tú no me conoces y esto te viene de sorpresa – continuó él – pero si me das una oportunidad, quisiera...

– Oh, Adrien – logró articular la heroína, y entonces perdió el control de su cuerpo y le besó.

Él la rodeó con sus brazos cuando superó su incredulidad, en un momento que pareció durar una vida, con un torrente de emociones recorriendo su espina dorsal, afectando a todos los músculos de su cuerpo. Si hubiera podido pedir un deseo, hubiera sido quedarse así para siempre, pero el último punto de los pendientes ya parpadeaba, y ella debía marcharse. Solo habían pasado cuatro minutos y medio desde que terminara el combate, y a él le había parecido que habían sido horas. Ella se marchó volando, mirando brevemente hacia atrás.

– Vaya, felicidades – dijo Plagg desenfadadamente – ¿Ahora puedo comer algo de Camembert? ¡Estoy hambriento!

– Cómete todo el queso de Paris – dijo él extasiado, y se tiró en la cama con una sonrisa.

El tiempo se le acabó a Ladybug a varias calles de su casa, y no recordaba cómo había llegado hasta ella. No recordaba haber entrado en la pastelería, saludar a sus padres, ignorar las preguntas de dónde había estado, haber recogido galletas y haber subido a su cuarto. Sólo cuando ya estaba en la cama con el pijama puesto fue capaz de reaccionar, y empezó a reír, exultante.

– ¡Marinette! – Dijo Tikki con un tono preocupado – ¿Estás bien?

– Nos hemos besado – respondió ella tocándose los labios, y volvió a reírse tímidamente.

– Sí, y me alegro por ti, pero ¿has pensado que eso puede darte problemas?

– ¿Cómo puede haber ningún problema? ¡Es el día más feliz de mi vida!

– ¿Qué crees que va a pasar a partir de ahora?

– ¡Vamos a ser felices para siempre!

– Oh... ojalá tengas razón – respondió la Kwami para si misma, con desasosiego.

Al día siguiente Marinette irradiaba felicidad, cantaba, bailaba y sonreía por todas partes. Sus padres se miraron con la comprensión de la madurez cuando ella les dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno y se marchó dando saltitos al colegio. Se encontró con Alya al pie de las escaleras de entrada, que la saludó con un gesto de la mano, pero pronto notó que había algo raro.

– Vaya, parece que te has tomado bastante azúcar en el desayuno – le dijo a una Marinette que se lanzó sobre ella para abrazarla.

– ¡Ha pasado algo maravilloso! - respondió la joven – No te lo vas a creer, no me lo creo ni yo.

– Vaya, qué bien. Y no tendrá nada que ver con cierto rubio de clase, ¿no? - adivinó su amiga. Marinette sonrió con vehemencia – ¡Cuéntamelo todo!

– Pues verás...

En ese momento se dio cuenta de lo difícil que iba a ser contárselo sin desvelar su secreto, así que se detuvo a pensar cómo empezar, cuando el coche de Adrien se paró frente a ellas. Marinette observó sin perder la sonrisa como el rubio descendía del automóvil y se dirigía hacia ella.

– ¡Hola Adrien! - exclamó ella casi gritando, y agitando la mano con ganas, a punto de lanzarse a sus brazos.

– Hey – respondió él con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, y pasó por su lado sin siquiera mirarla.

– Vaya, no parecía tan espectacular después de todo – bromeó Alya, aunque perdió el humor en seguida – Oye, ¿estás bien?

Marinette no respondió. Se quedó quieta, con la misma expresión, la sonrisa congelada en el rostro que ya no reflejaba felicidad. Estaba mirando hacia el horizonte, con la mano aun alzada, inmóvil, notando como la realidad se posaba en su estómago y le daba ganas de vomitar. Y cuando el peso de la situación la aplastó, cayó al suelo de rodillas, con ganas de llorar y dificultad para respirar.

Alya se rompió la cabeza intentando convencerla para que se explicara, pero ella no decía palabra, esquivaba las preguntas y su mente estuvo ausente durante toda la clase. Miraba a Adrien, que padecía un serio caso de ensoñación, ignorando los comentarios de Nino, ignorando a la profesora, y logrando incluso hacer caso omiso de la taladrante voz de Chloe. Ella volvió a notar esos labios húmedos sobre los suyos, volvió a recuperar las sensaciones que se habían agolpado en su interior, y entendió que no era ella a quien había besado.

Tras dos clases se encerró en uno de los baños para intentar racionalizarlo, aunque no servía de nada. El hecho de que apareciera Chloe para ridiculizarla no ayudó en nada, así que se quedó allí un rato, saltándose la siguiente asignatura, llorando amargas lágrimas.

– Vamos Marinette – trató de animarla Tikki –. Sabías que esto podía pasar.

– ¡No lo sabía! – berreó la muchacha.

– Estás exagerando. No es tan malo.

– ¡Sí que lo es! Adrien no me hace caso porque no me quiere a mí. Soy una desgraciada.

– No digas eso. Estoy segura de que encontrarás una manera de solucionarlo.

– ¡Se lo voy a contar!

– ¡No puedes! El secreto es más importante, no dejes que la situación te ciegue.

– Entonces quiero que Ladybug desaparezca. ¡La odio!

– No puedes odiarte a ti misma, pero tampoco puedes contarle a Adrien que eres tú.

– Entonces no hay razón para salir de aquí. Me voy a quedar encerrada para siempre.

– ¡Marinette! Eres una heroína, eres fuerte, lista y divertida. Si a Adrien le gusta ella, también le tienes que gustar tú.

– Pero mientras piense en ella, ni me mirará.

– Pero tú no puedes descuidar tus deberes salvando la ciudad. Si intentas ser Ladybug sólo para estar con Adrien, no funcionará mucho tiempo.

– ¿Entonces qué puedo hacer?

– Si quieres estar con él, tendrás que ganártelo como Marinette. Vamos anímate, sólo tienes que ser tú misma, al fin y al cabo, ya le gustas, ¿no?

– Supongo – replicó la muchacha, secándose las lágrimas con la manga.

Le dio vueltas a esa idea, pero cuanto más pensaba en ello más problemas o situaciones inverosímiles era capaz de inventar. ¿Cómo iba a competir una chica torpe contra una super heroína? ¿Cómo podía si quiera empezar a luchar consigo misma?

El día pasó sin que Adrien se diera prácticamente cuenta. Sólo pensaba en la noche anterior, y deseaba desesperadamente que surgiera algún akuma. Nunca antes había sentido ese impulso egoísta, bueno, quizá un poco sí, pero no con aquella intensidad. Ansiaba el momento en que pudiera ver a su amada de nuevo, para combatir juntos, y luego quizá ir a dar un paseo entre los edificios al anochecer, o tomar un helado en un tejado, o mejor un chocolate caliente, que el tiempo empezaba a refrescar. Encendió la televisión al llegar a su cuarto, esperando que en cualquier momento interrumpieran la programación para anunciar un nuevo ataque.

– ¿Y qué vas a decirle? - preguntó Plagg despreocupadamente, jugando a hacer malabarismos con unos botones.

– No sé, cualquier cosa servirá, ¿no? - respondió Adrien tumbado en la cama, ensoñador.

– A mi no me preguntes, yo no se nada sobre chicas, aunque sean de las que saltan por azoteas.

– Supongo que le preguntaré cosas sobre ella.

– ¿Y crees que te contestará? Dudo que eso vaya con lo de guardar el secreto de su identidad y tal.

– Entonces le hablaré yo de mis cosas.

– Claro, porque eres un tipo de lo más divertido sin máscara.

– ¡Plagg! - exclamó él enfadado, pero se le pasó en seguida – ¿Crees que, si no pasa nada, vendrá aquí, ya sabes, para verme?

– ¡Espero que no!

– ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Te preocupa nuestra relación?

– Qué va, solo que prefiero quedarme aquí comiendo, que estar correteando por la ciudad.

– Eres incorregible.

Sin embargo no ocurrió nada, ni ella apareció. Se fue a dormir decepcionado, deseando que al día siguiente hubiera más suerte. Fue al colegio esperanzado pero a medida que pasaban las horas pensamientos preocupantes acudían con más frecuencia. ¿Y si ahora ella no quería verle? ¿Y si creía que era un error? ¿Cómo podría contactar con ella? ¿Y si de pronto desaparecen todos los akuma? Se estaba volviendo loco con esos pensamientos, cuando de pronto Alya se plantó ante él durante el descanso.

– Adrien, tenemos que hablar – dijo la chica con tono severo.

– Eh Alya, ¿qué tal? - respondió él, ausente.

– ¿Se puede saber qué le has hecho a Marinette?

– ¿Quién yo? Nada, hace días que no hablo con ella.

– Sí, pues ahora parece que ya no habla con nadie. Y algo me dice que tiene que ver contigo.

– ¡Lo prometo, yo no he hecho nada! ¿Por qué crees eso?

– Porque... - empezó ella, pero dudó al decidir cuánto decir y cuanto no, y esos momentos dieron tiempo a otros chicos a acercarse.

– Hey, hola – dijo Nino, y Alya le miró con resentimiento - ¿pasa algo?

– No he acabado contigo – dijo ella señalando al rubio, y se marchó.

– ¿A qué ha venido eso? - preguntó el muchacho de gafas. Adrien sólo pudo encogerse de hombros.

Pasaron varias horas cuando por fin un estruendo relativamente cercano dio a entender que un nuevo villano atacaba la ciudad. Emocionado, el joven desapareció de la vista para dirigirse allí a toda velocidad. Ladybug llegó casi a la vez que él, y se quedó embobado viendo su figura moviéndose con agilidad hasta caer a su lado.

– Vaya, mi lady, hoy estás especialmente hermosa.

– Ja, ja, tú no cambias, ¿no? No te emociones, gatito, o si no perderás tus siete vidas.

– Bueno, ya me conoces, soy un amante de los bichitos.

– Y de todo lo que se ponga por delante. Ahora céntrate en el akuma, anda.

Quizá era una sensación infundada, pero le parecía que Ladybug estaba algo más apagada que de costumbre, parecía distraída y hasta tres veces tuvo que apartarla del peligro, aunque eso no quiso decir mucho considerando que al final fue ella la que resolvió el problema.

– ¡Bien hecho! - dijo ella dispuesta a hacer su golpe de puños, pero él le cogió la mano con suavidad, mirándola a los ojos.

– No te imaginas lo mucho que he estado esperando esto.

– ¿Y a ti qué te pasa ahora? - dijo ella, apartándose. Chat Noir se quedó un poco cortado ante esa reacción – Deberías pensar en irte, te quedan dos minutos.

– Pero quería decirte... ¿no te apetecería ir a pasear un día? Quizá tomar un helado, o chocolate, o...

– Ya, ya, creo que deberíamos mantener nuestra relación en lo profesional – respondió con una sonrisa pícara, tan habitual en ella – y lárgate pronto, si no quieres convertirte en un gato enjaulado.

– Sí... sí, claro.

La vio alejarse con un vacío en el pecho, y el anillo le avisó que debía hacer lo mismo. Esa noche no se fue a dormir con alegría o esperanza, sino con una profunda sensación de desasosiego.

Alya se encontraba con un problema que no podía solucionar, y eso la estaba fastidiando. Ahora no solo Marinette estaba ausente, sino que también Adrien se había pasado todo el día cabizbajo y pensativo. No creía que fuera por lo que ella le había dicho, o quizá sí, pero ni ella ni Nino habían sido capaces de sonsacarles nada. Algo había pasado entre esos dos, estaba claro, pero tenía tendencia a creer a Adrien cuando le dijo que no había sido él, al fin y al cabo no lo tenía por un mentiroso, y el hecho de que su amiga no confirmara ni negara nada no ayudaba. Estaba harta, por lo que los iba a reunir a ambos, y presionarles hasta que confesaran. Por desgracia no fue capaz de encontrar a ninguno de los dos en todo el día.

Ladybug rompió el hechizo de un nuevo akuma y la magia del prodigio restauró todo lo que había sido destrozado. Golpeó los puños con Chat Noir, que se despidió con prisa y desapareció sin apenas decir nada. Ella ayudó a la señora que había sido poseída, y cuando estuvo a punto de marcharse, una voz la hizo detenerse en seco, y ponerse muy nerviosa.

– ¡Espera, ladybug! - gritó Adrien.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó la heroína, gesticulando con vehemencia.

– Es que, bueno, quería verte, y bueno, sabía que estarías donde la acción.

– ¿Estabas cerca? ¿Te han herido?

– No, estoy bien. Solo...

– ¡Te has puesto en peligro para poder verme! - exclamó preocupada. Se detuvo un momento a ver la situación, llena de miradas curiosas y reporteros ansiosos de noticias, así que le tomó de la mano y se lo llevó corriendo. La alarma de sus pendientes indicaban que no tenía demasiado tiempo.

– Oye, en serio, he tenido cuidado – dijo él cuando estuvieron a solas.

– ¡No puedes hacer eso! Te van a hacer daño.

– ¡Eso es porque no te puedo ver si no es así! No paro de pensar en lo que pasó, pero parece que no me haces caso.

– No... no es eso, pero...

– ¿Qué?

Ladybug se mordió el labio, y miró a sus ojos verdes. Nunca pensó que realmente podría decir lo que iba a decir, pero lo había meditado. Si quería a Adrien, tenía que quitar a Ladybug de en medio.

– Mira, me gustas mucho, pero yo... tengo unas responsabilidades, no podríamos vernos todo lo que quisiera. Y no puedo permitir que te juegues la salud por mí. Creo... que esto no funcionará.

– Quieres decir... ¿que no quieres nada conmigo? Pero, el beso...

– Fue real, y sentido y dulce y maravilloso, pero la situación – una nueva alarma de los pendientes –, no me lo puedo permitir. Lo siento mucho, no sabes cuánto.

– Entonces... ¿no somos nada? - Adrien se sentía morir.

– No tienes idea de lo feliz que me hiciste al decirme aquello, pero... no puede ser. Eres super genial, y seguro que no te faltan pretendientes. Quizá deberías pensar en alguien más cercano, alguien que pudiera estar contigo. Alguien de tu clase, por ejemplo.

– ¡No me interesa ninguna chica de mi clase! - gritó furioso – te quiero a ti, y ¡a nadie más!

Ladybug recibió esa sentencia como un cubo de agua helada en la cabeza. Sintió que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar, así que sólo musitó un "lo siento" y se marchó dejando al muchacho observándola con una expresión de profunda tristeza. Se destransformó cerca de la casa del muchacho, y se escondió en una esquina para dejar salir las lágrimas. Tikki intentó consolarla mientras mordisqueaba una galleta, y entonces empezó a llover a cántaros. Era como si el cielo se hubiera puesto del mismo humor que ella.

Se refugió bajo un toldo de un portal, y se sentó en el suelo, agarrándose las rodillas con la mirada perdida. Escuchó un golpe, un gruñido, y de pronto Chat Noir apareció frente a sus ojos. Parecía casi tan triste como ella.

– ¿Chat Noir? - preguntó ella sorprendida, el héroe la miró con la misma expresión.

– ¡Oh! Ah, Marinette. ¿Verdad? Eh, ¿hay sitio para un gato mojado?

– Claro, siempre y cuando no vayas a lamerte nada.

Él lanzó una leve carcajada involuntaria, y se sentó a su lado. Vieron las gruesas gotas caer, los pequeños riachuelos que se formaban en la calle, la gente corriendo sin prestarles atención. Chat Noir miró a la muchacha, dándose cuenta de lo decaída que estaba, y recordó lo que le había dicho Alya el día anterior.

– Pareces triste – dijo él.

– Tú también.

– Sí... ha sido un mal día.

– ¿De verdad?

– En realidad ha sido una mala semana. Es decir, empezó muy bien, pero luego...

– Vaya, a mi me ha pasado igual. Qué casualidad.

– ¿Algo sobre un chico?

– Acertaste.

– Sí es casualidad, sí.

– ¿Cómo? ¿El gatito tiene problemas de amor? - se burló ella, sorprendida.

– Ni te lo imaginas. Ella... bueno, es la chica más fuerte y valiente y astuta y divertida que he conocido nunca.

– Ja, ¿estás hablando de Ladybug? - bromeó ella con cierto punto de vanidad. Recibió la respuesta con genuina sorpresa.

– Quién si no... ¿Cómo lo has adivinado?

– ¡Oh! Vaya, pues, ha sido intuición, ya sabes, porque lucháis juntos y tal.

– Pero no me hace ni caso.

– Eh... ¿Como es eso posible?

– No lo entiendo. Es tan misteriosa.

– ¿Crees que le... puede gustar otro?

– Nah, está loquita por mis huesos felinos.

– Ya... claro – contestó torciendo los ojos.

– Pero no se por qué no quiere quedar conmigo. Siempre se me escapa.

– Será porque es una superheroína. No es fácil compaginarlo con la vida diaria. Supongo.

– Los tipos asombrosos como yo podemos con eso y más.

– No hace falta que te luzcas tanto. Cualquiera diría que estás coqueteando conmigo.

– ¿Yo hago eso?

– Constantemente. Quizá no le hace gracia que vayas flirteando con cualquiera que veas. No nos gusta eso.

– Te equivocas, yo solo flirteo con una, y sólo una. Lo juro – replicó él, con la mano en el pecho y una sonrisa torcida, ella torció los ojos, más divertida de lo que querría admitir.

– Debe estar bien eso de poder sincerarse.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– Yo... no puedo. Cuando le veo me vuelvo estúpida. Soy incapaz ni de cruzar dos palabras sin soltar alguna chorrada. Es una tortura. Seguro que piensa que soy idiota.

– Dudo mucho que alguien pueda pensar eso de ti.

– ¿Y cómo estás tan seguro?

– Bueno, esto, yo... está claro que eres una chica graciosa, y amable.

– ¿Ves? Estás coqueteando.

– ¿Funciona?

– Para nada – replicó algo fastidiada. Él se rió.

– No, no funciona, está claro. Ni para ti, ni para ella. Es... un misterio. A veces creo que la conozco, y a veces es completamente indescifrable. Me vuelve loco – admitió con una sonrisa ensoñadora.

– Vaya, sí que pareces enamorado – dijo asombrada.

– Ni te lo imaginas.

– Sí... sí que lo imagino.

Los goterones se convirtieron en una fina llovizna, para terminar por desaparecer. El mundo había adquirido un olor agradable y las nubes negras habían dado paso a un cielo cubierto de gris pálido, que dejaban entrever el sol poniente. Sin embargo ellos no se movieron, continuaron charlando un rato de diversas cosas hasta que la gente se empezó a arremolinar alrededor de Chat Noir, así que decidieron esconderse.

– El precio de la fama – dijo el héroe en todo desenfadado.

– ¿Estás seguro que no quieres quedarte y lucir un poco de músculo o hacer algunas acrobacias?

– Nah, quizá en otro momento – desechó él, y luego se quedó pensativo, miró a Marinette y sonrió – Ven, te mostraré un sitio.

Chat Noir cogió en brazos a Marinette y se alzó para alcanzar los tejados, corriendo y saltando con velocidad por el skyline parisino hasta alcanzar la azotea de un alto edificio al otro lado del río Sena. El ocaso teñía de naranja las nubes y la torre Eiffel se alzaba hermosa, bañando el parque con su sombra. La brisa era fresca y casi no se oía ruido. Marinette ya conocía aquella sensación, pero no había tenido muchas oportunidades de disfrutarla sin el traje puesto.

– Es precioso – dijo ella contemplando las vistas.

– A veces, cuando me dan calabazas, vengo aquí a pensar. Me relaja.

– Vaya, no sabía que eras un romántico de verdad.

– Sí, bueno, es difícil mostrarte como eres cuando tienes que salvar la ciudad, ya sabes.

– Ya vuelves a fanfarronear.

– ¿En serio?

– Te lo prometo.

– No lo hago adrede. Es que... bueno, nunca he tenido muchos amigos. Siempre estaba bajo constante vigilancia, actuando como me mandaban, haciendo lo que me ordenaban. Esto... esto me da libertad para ser quien soy en realidad. Aunque a veces me descontrole un poco.

– Lo entiendo.

– No lo creo.

– En serio. Soy una torpe, y siempre he sido una miedosa. Pero últimamente siento que estoy descubriendo cosas sobre mi misma que no creía posibles. Es liberador.

– Pues yo creo que eres genial.

– Deja de ronronear, gatito. No hay pescado para ti hoy.

– Pescado no, pero ¿te apetece un helado?

– Preferiría algo caliente. Chocolate.

– Genial. Vamos a por un poco.

Chat Noir llevó a Marinette hasta una calle concurrida, dejó que ella comprara los vasos de cartón y luego se lo tomaron sentados sobre la torre, hablando de cosas diversas, y riendo. La noche cayó pesadamente, y las emociones del día cobraron su precio, cuando la muchacha percibió que se le cerraban los párpados. El héroe la cargó caballerosamente hasta su casa, entrando en la habitación por la azotea. Ella estaba tan somnolienta que ni se dio cuenta de que tenía varias fotos de Adrien colocadas por todas partes, lo que sorprendió a Chat Noir. Él la dejó con suavidad en la cama.

– Buenas noches, y descansa bien. Yo debo hacer lo mismo – susurró, y se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

– Adiós Adrien – murmuró ella.

Chat Noir se detuvo en seco, paralizado, sus músculos casi dolían de la tensión. Se giró lentamente, con los ojos desorbitados, para confrontarla, y encontró que se había quedado profundamente dormida, balbuceando palabras, que incluían su nombre. El héroe se relajó, dejó escapar el aire que había mantenido con un suspiro. Entonces se acercó a ella, la tapó con la manta y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

– Lo siento mucho – le susurró –, ojalá pudiera, de verdad. Pero mi corazón pertenece a otra.

Tras ello se marchó, por una parte muy aliviado, pero por otra con un sentimiento agitado de algo que no podía llegar a definir.

Alya no sabía que pensar. El día anterior desaparecieron los dos cabizbajos y hoy estaban tan tranquilos. Algo había pasado, estaba segura.

– Me encontré con Chat Noir – le explicó Marinette – estuvimos hablando.

– ¡En serio! - respondió su amiga con emoción – ¿¡y te dijo algo de Ladybug!?

– Sí... pero nada interesante, lo siento.

– Vaya, pero bueno, ¿qué tal es?

– Sorprendentemente amable. Siempre le había visto como un prepotente, leal, sí, pero un sinvergüenza. Resulta que es bastante buena persona.

– ¡Me lo tienes que contar todo para el Ladyblog!

– No creo que le hiciera mucha gracia eso... - dudó ella. Alya la miró con ojos de corderito – Vale, vale, te diré algo, pero nada comprometido.

– ¡Pero si eso es lo mejor!

En ese momento aparecieron Adrien y Nino. Marinette congeló su rostro en una sonrisa tonta, pero apretaba fuerte su mandíbula. No podía dejar de ver sus ojos cuando Ladybug le dio calabazas, parecía tan triste. Y sin embargo, ahora estaba mucho más animado, y ella no sabía que pensar al respecto. ¿Acaso no le gustaba tanto la heroína como pensaba? Él la miró y le sonrió.

– Buenos días Marinette – dijo amablemente.

– Bu..bu...bu... - tartamudeó ella, hasta que su amiga le dio un golpe en la espalda - ¡Buenos días!... Adrien.

– ¿Qué tal estás?

– ¿Yo? Bi... bien, muy bien, genial, ¡inmejorable! ¿Qué tal tú?

– Mucho mejor. Gracias.

– ¿Gracias? ¿Por qué?

– Por ser como eres.

Él le guiñó un ojo y continuó hasta la clase, los otros dos le miraron alejarse boquiabiertos, y luego contemplaron a Marinette.

– ¿Se puede saber qué ha pasado entre vosotros dos? - cuestionó Alya por enésima vez.

– Na... nada. Debe estar de buen humor. Supongo.

– ¿Sabes que te acaba de lanzar un piropo?

– No... puede ser.

– Oh, chica, vamos a tener que llegar al fondo de esto.

– Me ha... hecho un cumplido – repitió ella para sus adentros, notando como se ruborizaba –. Sujétame Alya, creo que voy a desmayarme.

Adrien se sentó en su sitio con pesadez, pero con cierta ligereza en el corazón. Puede que a Ladybug no le gustara Chat Noir, pero sí le gustaba Adrien. Si la situación era así, tendría que trabajárselo: un superhéroe para una superheroína, como debía ser. Y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

Marinette entró en clase y sus miradas se cruzaron de nuevo. Esos ojos verdes parecían más amables con ella, y no entendía por qué, pero le encantaba. La luz de la esperanza brilló en su interior. Tikki tenía razón, no podía esperar que Ladybug pudiera tener una relación de verdad con un chico normal, por muy genial que fuera. Si tenía que pasar, debía hacerlo ella.

"Si voy a conquistarlo, será como Marinette" pensó ella.

"Si voy a conquistarla, será como Chat Noir" pensó él.

Y sonrieron.


End file.
